His Blind Beauty
by thislongstoryshort
Summary: Emma calls Mr Gold in to the station about a psyche ward and meets one of it's newly freed inmates who happens to look alot like Belle. Could this really be his True Love? Gold knows he would do anything to keep this woman safe, even if he looses his heart in the process.
1. A Blind Belle

Mr. Gold couldn't fathom why he had been called down to the police station by Sheriff Swan. Sure, they didn't really get along, but he had done nothing wrong...recently.

"Come on in, Mr. Gold," Emma said right before he knocked without looking up.

There was a young woman in the office with her with a satisfied smile on her face lighting up her face as Emma told her something.

Mr. Gold was stunned to see her, he thought she was dead! Was it possible this was all about her? But she kept her head down, and her hair hung in her face; he couldn't be sure it was her at all. She just sat there playing with something in her hands; it was as if she didn't even see him.

"Mr. Gold, what do you know about the psych ward beneath the hospital?" she questioned. Mr. Gold was quite shocked. Regina had been keeping a psych ward secret from him?

He couldn't believe it, no wait, he could. Typical Regina.

"I was not aware there was a psych ward beneath the hospital," he answered in his usual even tone, it wouldn't do to let her know his shock.

The girl looked up at his voice, as if it were familiar. He saw her face; it looked so much like Belle! But it couldn't be, Belle was dead.

"But you know Regina," Emma stated.

"So do you, if I'm not mistaken."

"I'm having a hard time believing you know nothing."

"Regina and I are in no way buddy -buddy. And after all, this is her town," he attempted to explain to the sheriff, unsuccessfully.

"I'm failing to see your point, Mr. Gold."

"And I'm failing to see yours, sheriff."

"I fail to see both of yours!" a third voice chimed in from the girl, tired of being ignored.

"It's quite simple; Regina and I are not friends. I'm sure there are things about this town she is aware of that I am not," Gold explained in simpler words.

"Well yeah, I get that; I just can't see your point."

"You, dearie, are making the least sense out of all of us," Me Gold informed her, hoping that this was all a joke on him and that this girl who looked so much like Belle wasn't crazy. Emma just smiled, knowing where this conversation was going.

"It actually makes the most sense, if you think about it," she smiled.

Gold looked between the smiling women, one grinning and one smirking.

"Sharif Swan, may I ask what the two of you find so humorous?"

"She's blind, Gold. She can't see anything," Emma explained to him, putting him out of his confusion. Gold's heart fell. Even if Belle was alive, this certainly wasn't her; she wasn't blind. Regina had just put a look alike here just to torment him.

"Well that's unfortunate," he replied, not sounding sorry at all. He refused to have anything to do with this temptation Regina had thrown in his path.

Sheriff Swan glared at him, noting his insincerity. "Yeah, it is. That's all the questions I have for you today, you can leave if you like," she said turning back to the paper work on her desk.

"Sheriff Swan? Where will this lady be staying not that she's out of the ward? You know Regina will want to have her locked up again," Mr. Gold asked, his turn for some questions.

"She will be with me," she replied not looking up at him. She was finished with him. And Mr. Gold took this as his queue to leave.

"Mr. Gold?" the girl asked as he was about to exit the room.

"Yes Dearie?" he answered, still having a soft place in his heart for this girl. After all, she did look just like his True Love.

"Do you know where I'd be safe from her? The mayor, I mean," she asked timidly. Oh how she reminded him of his Belle!

"You would be safe with me," he found himself saying softly.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the Sheriff. "With you? You are one of the last people I would place her with! She's staying with me."

"But isn't it getting a little crowded at Ms. Blanchard's now?"

"There will be room!" Emma insisted stubbornly.

"But Regina would have more trouble getting to her through me than through you. She would be safer with me, and I would have more time to look after a blind person than you with your job," Gold stated calmly, even though he really wanted her to stay with him. He would do everything to protect this girl in honor of Belle's memory, to protect her like he couldn't protect Belle.

"Mr. Gold, she was just released from a psyche ward. I doubt the best thing for her is to be living with you," Emma said.

"Why don't you let her decide? It's her freedom, she should get to choose what she does with it," Gold countered. It was quite cruel what he was doing, but he enjoyed it. Either the Sheriff could risk losing her to him, or she would admit that the girl was not quite sound of mind.

"Fine," she growled at him. "Belle, what do you think?" Emma asked her.

"I'll go with Mr. Gold, Emma. You and Mary Margaret can't keep a constant eye on me with your jobs," Belle said softly.

Gold couldn't believe it. Her name was Belle? It just wasn't possible; could it be she was really still alive? And that she wanted to stay with him? He could feel his heart beat faster and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

He went over and took her hand to lead her out. Her hand was small and soft, just like he remembered it. And finally he could see what she had been fiddling with; a piece of porcelain. It looked a lot like it had come from one of his teacups, but Gold knew that wasn't possible. Unless she really was Belle_, his_ Belle.

He led her out to his car, holding her hand the entire time. Neither of them seemed to want to let go, plus it was quite necessary for Belle.

He gently shut her in the passenger seat, and once settled she reached to fasten her seatbelt. He could see she had ridden in a car before. He got in the driver's side, and they rode all the way to his home in silence. Occasionally he would steal peeks at her as if to make sure she was real. Each time he saw she was sitting in the car beside him, his heart lifted.

When they reached his home, he couldn't wait to show Belle around. She would live in comfort here and want for nothing. But before he could open his door Belle said quietly, "Thank you, Rumpelstiltskin."


	2. Reunited at last

**I'm going to try to update every day, or every other day. Please review, I love feedback :) And note: characters are not mine. **

"Thank you, Rumpelstiltskin." She had said softly. Gold froze, knowing what had to be coming next. "I don't know why you're doing this, but thank you anyways."

Gold felt like he couldn't breathe. "Let's go inside, dearie," he choked out, knuckles white from gripping the door handle so hard.

Once safe inside, Gold replied, "How could you not know why I'm doing this?"

"You sent me away, said you didn't love me even though it was true love, and did nothing to find me when the Queen locked me in a tower and had me tortured! What was I supposed to think? How am I supposed to know why you are being so nice when you were so horrible to me before?" she said, slightly rising her voice. Belle had no idea what to think of Rumpelstiltskin anymore.

Gold took a deep breath. "I love you," he said, tired of being a coward and denying it as he had done before.

"But you said your power meant more to you than I did, and turned me away," Belle was not quite ready to just accept what he claimed.

"I lied, and I missed you every second afterword. Then Regina told me you were dead, and I was crushed," he told her, his heart in his throat.

"And you believed her! Really Rumpel! She has a history of lying and you believed her!" Belle was heartbroken that he had made that choice. "You're such a coward. You really didn't believe I could love you, so you didn't search for me."

"I know I am, and I still don't know how you could ever love someone like me, but I won't pretend anymore that I love you with all that I am; and even if you are angry with me and can't love me, I will still do all that I can to protect you from Regina," he said, wanting to take her in his arms so bad, and to kiss away the tears running down her cheeks that mirrored his own. But he also didn't want to alarm her.

"Rumpelstiltskin, of course I still love you," she said through her tears, stretching out a hand as if to touch him. "I've loved you all this time. There were times I hated you because of what was happening, but I always loved you."

Then Gold lost no time in pulling her close to him and holding her tight as she cried into his shoulder. "I love you, Belle," he whispered into her hair.

"And I love you, Rumpelstiltskin," she said back. Gold felt a shiver down his spine when she used his full, real name. It was not unpleasant.

"Belle," he said reaching with his hand to tilt her chin up toward him. "I love you, don't ever forget that," he said again, his lips ghosting over hers.

And then he kissed her. He kissed her like he wanted to kiss her back at his castle after she kissed him the first time. He kissed her with all the passion that had built up inside of him since then. She needed to know he loved her, and would never let her go.

Belle was surprised when he kissed her; she knew he wasn't cursed anymore by the smoothness of his skin by comparison to how it was, but she never thought he would kiss her. And even if she did (as she had been secretly hoping he would) it would be nothing like this. This was no chaste and innocent kiss like the one back in the castle. This was anything but. This made heat curl up in her stomach and would devour her alive, and she would enjoy every minute of it. And so she kissed him back with all the passion that was in her.

Then came a knock at the door, and they both jumped away from each other. Gold flushed, and so did Belle. He was thankful they had moved into the living room when they entered and were no longer right in the entry way. Although the stained glass of the door obscured vision somewhat, what they had been doing still would have been quite obvious.

Gold showed Belle the couch to sit on then went to answer the door. He was even more thankful they were out of sight when he saw it was Sheriff Swan. What could she want? There was no way he would let her take Belle from him.

"Can I help you, Sheriff Swan?" he asked her in his usual voice. Or what he hoped was his usual voice.

"Oh yeah, Belle doesn't have any other clothes to wear, so I brought over some pjs for her tonight and something for her to wear tomorrow. I can take a few hours off to take her shopping for clothes then," she said handing over a bag of clothes.

"Thank you, Sheriff, you can find her with me at the shop when you are available," he told her, relieved he wouldn't have to do it.

"Okay, and if you find this to be too much, she can always come to my place," she offered.

"That won't be necessary, Sheriff," he said with an evil grin that gave Emma the chills.

"Okay, just thought I'd offer," she said as she turned away back to her car on the street.

Gold shut the door and went back to Belle in the living room and gave her the bag. Belle made a face.

"I'm sure I'll hate clothes shopping," she complained.

"I'm sorry dearie, but it is necessary," he attempted to console her as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"It's okay, but what if Emma's pjs don't fit me?" she wondered.

"Well, then you'll just have to borrow one of my shirts," he said low in her ear. Belle once again felt the warmth curl in the pit of her stomach, and half hoped the pjs Emma brought would be too big.


	3. Pjs

Belle's 'fears' proved to be true, Emma's pjs were simply too big. Although the women were about the same height, Belle had lost much weight from her time in the psyche ward and in Regina's tower before that. She was not unhealthy thin, but she was on the verge. And so Gold took it upon himself to feed her.

That night he cooked fettuccini alfrado sauce, and not the light, reduced fat kind, but the cheesy buttery sauce in all its fatty goodness.

"When did you learn to cook?" Belle asked him in between mouthfuls of the food.

"I had to learn. If I was going to be cooking for myself, there was no reason why it shouldn't be good," he told her, wiping up some of the sauce that had dripped onto her chin with a napkin.

Belle did her best to glare at him, but it wasn't easy when you're blind and have a mouth overfilled with food. Gold found it quite funny and cute. She swallowed the chewed mass before scowling, "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean you have to treat me like a child. I could have gotten that myself."

"Oh I know dearie, but I would have done it anyway," he grinned. "I like seeing you enjoy food so much."

A sudden realization dawned on Belle, "You're trying to fatten me up, aren't you?" she gasped.

Gold shrugged, even though he knew the motion was lost on Belle. "Yes, you're very thin. It looks like you need to be eating more, and with your appetite that doesn't look like it will be a problem. Unless, of course, you eat me out of house and home," he teased her gently, taking a bite of the food. I was quite good if he did say so himself.

Belle narrowed her eyes at him and continued to shove food into her mouth. As long as she knew where the plate was in front of her and what was on the plate, she usually didn't have a problem finding it with her fork and getting it to her mouth.

Gold found that he didn't eat that much for dinner that night, as he was so entranced with watching Belle. He didn't mind though, he could always eat later.

After dinner Gold took Belle around the house so she could get a feel for where everything was. Once again he was amazed by her. Somehow she was able to remember where everything was, even though she couldn't see it. It seemed like there was no end to the wonders of his Belle. When Belle knew most of the house, she used his bathroom to take a shower for the first time since she had been locked up. She had been given sponge baths, but nothing beat a shower.

Gold waited in his room for Belle to finish, on pins and needles the whole time. It was the first time since he had found her again that he let her out of his sight. Now that he knew what it was like to lose her, he hated the feeling and was never going to again.

She finally came out, wet curls hanging down her back. The pj shirt was a bit loose, but the pants she had to hold up. If they were the drawstring kind, size wouldn't have been an issue, but these were simply elastic, and the elastic wasn't tight enough. If Belle didn't hold them up, they would rest very low and loose on her hips. Gold did not mind this at all, but Belle did.

"Um, these don't really fit," she said timidly, pulling the pants up again.

Gold went to his drawers and pulled out one of his night shirts. "Here you go," he said handing it over to Belle, not at all sorry that she had to borrow his shirt.

"Thank you," she called over her shoulder as she went back into the bathroom to change.

When she came out Gold had to remind himself to breathe. The pjs weren't overly huge on him, just nice and loose. And so they weren't overly huge on Belle, but they did just hang off her thin frame and the hem of the shirt reached just above her knees making for a short nightgown for her. Though it wasn't all of this that got to Gold and stole his breath, it was her legs.

Yes, Gold was still a guy and was turned on by that sort of thing, plus she was in _his_ nightshirt, which made it even hotter, and she did have nice legs, but that wasn't it. It was the thick scars he could see on her calves and snaking up her thighs.

Belle noticed Gold's speechlessness. "What is it Rumple?" she asked self-consciously tugging the hem of the shirt down.

"Your…your legs," he gasped.

Belle blushed. "Yeah, I know here it's accustomed for women to shave, but I don't remember actually doing that," she muttered embarrassed.

"No, no, it's not that," Gold was quick to reassure her, walking up to her and holding her. "Your legs are scarred, like someone tortured you," he told her.

"Well, I was tortured, back before the curse was enacted."

Gold held her tight and murmured into her hair, "I'm so sorry, I'll never let it happen again."

Belle put a hand to his cheek and tilted her head up towards his. "I know you won't."

Gold was about to say something more, but he was interrupted by a giant yawn from Belle. "Are you sleepy?" he asked concerned. She nodded yes apologetically.

"Hey, it's no problem," he said, "Where would you like to sleep?"

"Well where can I sleep?" she asked with a smile.

"There is in here," he said hopefully. "But if you'd rather not there is always the guest room across the hall."

"I'll take the guest room," she said withdrawing from his arms and heading to the door and across the hall. "And if I need anything during the night, I'll come get you, deal?"

"Deal," Gold agreed reluctantly.

"Goodnight, then!"

"Goodnight, Belle."

Belle went and curled up under the covers in the guest bed, and Gold stretched out under his.

It wasn't long before the nightmares began to plague Belle. Her screams woke Gold up, but he knew that if she really needed him, she would come to him. Finally they stopped as she woke herself up. The door of his room swung open as she entered.

Belle padded across the bare floor and came to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Rumple," her voice quivered. Gold could hear the tears in her voice from when she had cried.

She needed to say nothing more, for Gold put his arms around her and held her tight, not letting go. She laid down by his side, still in his arms, and there she fell asleep peacefully.

_**Shopping to come tomorrow!**_


	4. Shopping?

Belle woke the next morning not knowing where she was. The bed was too soft and the sheets too warm. Was this just another dream? Or a nightmare? Someone's arms were around her, but she didn't know who. She started to panic, but then the person next to her stirred.

"Belle, are you awake already?" it said sleepily. Belle instantly calmed down; it was Rumpelstiltskin.

Gold got up with her and they began getting ready for the day. Belle found that the clothes Emma dropped off fit much better than the pjs did, and Gold put on another of his usual suits.

Gold took Belle to breakfast at Granny's, knowing she could get a better breakfast there. At the diner everyone usually avoided Gold and tried not to make eye contact, but today every eye was on him, rather Belle and him.

He ordered a muffin for Belle, which she devoured, and just coffee for himself. Ruby gave them a funny look as she brought their order to them. Gold glared back at her as if to say _I dare you to say anything. _

No one came to talk to them as they sat there; they just stared when they thought Gold wasn't looking. And for once Gold was glad Belle was blind, so she wouldn't notice all the looks they were getting. But Gold didn't care. He loved the woman and everyone else had better get used to it.

Later at the shop, Belle wanted to touch everything. She would go around lightly feeling things and occasionally picking them up. Gold was worried she might knock something over and hurt herself, but he soon found that she was too careful for that to happen.

At first he thought that she had changed, and that she was no longer slightly clumsy as she used to be. But then he saw that she took extra care of things that were fragile so she wouldn't drop them, and sometimes she would trip a little. She was still his clumsy little Belle, and it warmed his heart. Gold knew that as long as she was here in the shop, he wouldn't be getting much work done.

An hour before lunch Emma came to pick Belle up. Belle went over to Emma with a smile and Gold got up with a sigh to go with them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Emma asked him.

"With the two of you, of course," he snipped back.

"No offence Gold, but you can't exactly come. There are certain things Belle needs from places you won't quite be welcome."

"Ah, I see," Gold quickly realized where she was implying. "Here you go dear," he said to Belle handing her a credit card to purchase the clothes with.

"See you later!" she hugged him.

Emma found this rather strange, but said nothing.

Storybrook had only one women's clothing store, Ella and Cinders Closet. This place would have everything Belle needed, from jeans and cute shirts to bras and panties. Emma quickly realized that shopping with a blind person was not easy; she would have to pick out all of Belle's clothes herself. The only preference Belle gave her was the color blue. Belle didn't really care what Emma picked out, as long as there was some blue things too.

Emma also make Belle try _everything_ on. At first Belle didn't really care for it, but after a few outfits she got into the spirit of it. She even tried her hand at mixing and matching, like playing dress up as a little girl would. Some of those combinations didn't look half bad, and some of them prompted quite a laugh from Emma.

Emma took Belle to another section of the store when they finished getting clothes. "Okay Belle, this lady here is going to measure you," Emma told her just before one of the store's attendants wrapped a tape measure under her bust.

"Hey!" Belle said alarmed.

"No, it's okay, it's to find out your bra size," Emma explained.

Belle held still as the attendant finished, remembering she actually needed some. When the attendant finished she rattled off some letter with a number, which made no sense to Belle. But luckily Emma knew what it meant, and took Belle over to where those sizes happened to be.

After they were done there Emma took Belle out to lunch at Granny's. Ruby, seeing it was safe with Mr. Gold not there, pounced on them just as they sat down.

"So, where's Mr. Gold?" she asked. "Is he safe behind bars?"

"Ruby, he's done nothing wrong, I can't lock someone up just because I feel like it," Emma lectured her.

"But it looked like he had kidnapped this girl with you! He was being all protective and keeping a close eye on her and everything, if it was anyone else I'd think they were smitten, but not Mr. Gold," she defended.

"You took our order this morning, didn't you?" Belle asked Ruby.

"You can recognize that?" Emma asked amazed.

"Well, yes, a person's voice is as unique as their appearance. You would remember based on looks since you have that option, but I have to go off of voice, since that's my only option," Belle explained.

"Belle is blind," Emma explained to Ruby, who was starting to look quite confused.

"No way! You don't look like you would be blind," Ruby slid into the booth next to Emma, fascinated.

"So how does a blind person look?" Belle teased her.

"She looks like she should be back in a psyche ward," a chilling voice interrupted. Belle recognized that voice. It was the same one that asked to walk alongside her on the road, and later the same that sneered at her through bared windows and tortured her.

It was the Queen.


	5. The Evil Queen

_**Sorry its been forever since I've updated! But I now post a peace offering **_

Belle had gotten quite familiar with this one voice during her months of imprisonment while still in the Fairytale land. After being snatched from the side of the road several weeks after being rejected by Rumpelstiltskin and her father, she heard it almost every day.

The Queen had tortured Belle slowly, trying to get information out of her. But none of the Queen's tactics worked. The only things Belle ever said about Rumpelstiltskin were not useful or the Queen already knew them. So finally, the Queen not being a patient person, went beyond reason

"You will never see your True Love again."

Belle thought it was just a threat to scare her, and didn't realize what her words meant. The next day the clerics came and beat her all over. The next morning she woke up throbbing, but there was one place on the back of her head that hurt worse than the others. She also found that she couldn't wake up. Belle felt her eyes were open, could feel herself walking around her tower cell and touching the walls, but she couldn't see.

Belle was blind.

Time after that was nonexistent for Belle. She could hardly tell the passing of the day, other than sometimes she was beat and flayed and sometimes she wasn't. Seasons were easier, sometimes it was sweltering hot and others it was numbingly cold. But Belle couldn't keep track of how many times the seasons changed, she lost count somewhere around five.

She couldn't remember when her cell changed, only that it did. And that she was in this new cell for much longer than the first one. But here she wasn't beaten, tortured, or flayed; and was given regular meals. The food had almost no taste most days; and never any good taste if it happened to have one, but food was still food.

And so after all of this, it was no small wonder that Belle did not go bat crazy and fearful when she heard the Queen's voice. She did freeze up and turn deathly pale, but she calmly sat where she was. Belle had made up her mind that she wouldn't give the Queen what she wanted.

"She was incorrectly diagnosed, she belongs in a psyche ward just as much as Henry does," Emma shot back at Belle's rescue.

"A grown woman having delusions is completely different from a child. She's dangerous."

"She was evaluated by Dr. Hopper, he says she's fine. And if you ever approach her again, I'll have to get a restraining order filed against you, since you were the one in charge of having her put there," Emma said.

"We'll see about that," the Queen sneered and walked away.

"Is it just me, or did she seem a little more intense than usual?" Ruby asked.

"She did," Emma confirmed. "Belle, what did you do to make her hate you so much?" Emma asked her.

"It was my association with someone she was rivals with. She wanted information on him to use against him, and I wouldn't tell her. Then she told him I was dead so he wouldn't find me where she had me," Belle explained playing with her hands nervously.

"So who's the guy? Were the two of you lovers?" Ruby asked, wanting the juicy details.

Belle blushed. "Well, um, it's complicated," Belle said, not quite willing to tell them she was in love with the most hated man in town, and that he loved her back. And that she had made out with him, since that would most likely be a follow up question.

"Aw, come on! Please tell!" Ruby pouted.

"One day, Ruby, I'll tell you everything you want to know," Belle replied.

Ruby had to be content with that, as Belle would say nothing more on the subject.

Mr. Gold then stopped by the restaurant, looking for Emma and Belle.

"Don't worry Mr. Gold, I was just about to bring her back," Emma told him.

"Well I'm here now, so you don't need to worry about it."

"Ok, her bags are in my car. And you won't have to worry about Regina bothering her, she popped in but it's all taken care of now."

Mr. Gold's grip on his cane tightened, which was noticed by both Emma and Ruby. "So it seems I should've gone with you after all," he said through clenched teeth.

"Relax, it's all okay now," Belle told him getting up from the booth.

Gold said nothing as he took her hand and stormed out of the diner. Belle turned and waved bye to her two new friends with a smile. They waved back, but then felt very foolish as Belle wouldn't see it.

Emma and Ruby sat for a moment, then Emma said, "Do you think Mr. Gold…?"

"NO! There is no way!" she exclaimed. "But it would make a lot more since…"

_**Once again, sorry it took so long! Please review, I love feed back! And I'll try to post more often, but I can't make any promises **_


	6. Its not Nothing

Gold's hands clenched the steering wheel tight as he drove Belle back to his home. "I'm sorry, dearie, I knew I should've gone with you and the Sharif," he said stiffly breaking the silence that had extended for the past few minutes.

"Rumpelstiltskin, its fine. Emma and Ruby took care of it," she tried to calm him with little success.

"It is not fine!" he slammed his hand on the steering wheel, making Belle jump. "Something bad could've happened, and I wouldn't have been there to save you!"

"Are you still unset about what happened last time?" Belle asked, getting straight to the point. A sharp turn and screech of tires skidding to a stop told her she and hit a nerve.

"We're home."

Belle waited for him to shut the door to the house before confronting him again. She knew deep down he was still a coward and deathly afraid of losing her again, but he need to come clean with her about it. Belle loved him, but they wouldn't be able to build their relationship if he kept things from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked reaching up and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Gold took her hand and led her to the living room, sitting her on his lap and holding her tight. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong," he whispered into her thing curly hair.

Belle pulled back and put her hands on either side of his face. Although she couldn't see, the effect was not lost on Gold. It felt like she was peering into his soul. And he couldn't take that.

Gold once again buried his face in her shoulder and kissed her neck. Belle couldn't believe something could feel that good, and was tempted to just give in to where ever this happened to go. But there was still just one thing…

"Really, Rum, what's bothering you?" she pulled away from him.

Gold sighed into her neck. "Do we really have to go into this now?"

"Yes, if not now, then it won't ever happen," Belle insisted.

Gold pulled her closer. "Are you sure about that?" he whispered low in her ear, placing a kiss there as well. Belle felt shivers of pleasure run through her body, Gold knew just how to change her mind.

But Belle had to have his answer. She scooted off his lap and stood up, wishing she could see the shock she was sure would be all over Gold's face right now.

"Yes. Something is bothering you, and if we are going to make this work, you need to tell me," she stated point blank.

"And if I don't?" he questioned.

"How can I live with a man who won't confide in me?"

"You would really leave?" he asked hurt, reaching up and taking hold of her hand.

Belle sighed and gave his hand a squeeze. "Only as a last resort; I really don't want to leave. But if you won't be open with me then why should I stay?"

Gold reached for her other hand and sighed. "You're right. I just can't forgive myself for what happened to you before, I couldn't take it if something happened to you again. I turned you away and believed a lie while you were tortured. And I will spend the rest of my life making up for that."

"Rumpelstiltskin, I forgave you a long time ago. And along with you I now have Emma and Ruby looking after me, so you don't need to worry about me."

"No matter, I will always worry about you," he teased.

"And I will always love you," Belle replied with a smile.

Belle's smile always did funny things to him. He knew what was happening, he was married once before. Gold pulled on Belle's arms and brought her back down onto his lap, but instead of sitting across it like before, she now straddled his lap.

"And I will always love you too," he said just before he crushed her lips with his.

Belle could feel the heat rise to her face due to being in this position as well as Gold's kiss. His lips broke from hers for only a moment to transfer to her ear.

"You look amazing when you blush," he growled, causing more blush, as well as heat to flare up in her lower belly.

In the next moment his lips were back on hers, and his hands roamed along her back and her sides, exploring everywhere. Then they were on her back under her shirt. One hand traveled up and felt the lace of one of the bras Emma had picked out for her.

"Lace?" he growled at her lips.

"Is there anything wrong with lace?" Belle asked innocently.

"Nothing at all," he grinned, slipping his hand under in and around to the front while resuming the kiss.

Belle gasped when his hand reached her breast, squeezing slightly then playing with her nipple. Her arms were around his neck and she pulled herself as close to him as possible.

Gold started playing with the waist band of her jeans.

A loud knock sounded at the door, making both of them jump.

"Dammit," Gold cursed under his breath.


	7. All Over

**So here's the last chapter, hope all of you enjoy! **

Belle quickly scrambled off Gold's lap and sat on the couch blushing while Gold limped to the front door, straightening his clothes.

"Is there a problem here, your majesty?" Gold asked coldly.

"She belongs _locked up_," she sneered, gesturing to the big white van and two equally big men standing beside it.

"And what makes you think I'll let you take her?" Gold replied.

Regina scowled at him. "What makes you think I'll be the one taking her?"

"Leave now, and don't ever come back, _please_."

Regina smirked as she turned around. "Boys! Go get her," she ordered them, expecting this turn of events.

Regina's henchmen made their way up to Gold's front door, still blocked by Mr. Gold. "Get out of the way old man, we don't want to hurt you," one of them growled.

Regina's grin only became bigger.

Gold smiled his knowing smile and leaning on the door frame replied, "I'll give you the same option as I gave Regina. Leave now, and don't come back…"

"Or what?" the other man interrupted.

"Or I will evict both of you, since you both owe me rent, and any business you or your families own or take care of will fail. And by the way, don't I loan you a sizeable amount of money for one reason or another?" he asked the first man. "I could always call that in immediately with quite a bit of interest, couldn't I?"

Both of the men backed away slowly and then ran to the van, and Regina's smirked was wiped clean off her face.

"I do not believe it will be in your best interest to try again," he called to her.

Regina slammed the door to her car shut and peeled away.

Gold shut and locked the door and turned around to find Belle in the hallway behind him.

"Don't worry, she's gone now, and she won't ever be coming back," he said holding her in his arms.

All was well.

That night Belle woke up and was thirsty, so she slipped down the stairs to get a glass of water, Gold had shown her where everything in the kitchen was earlier. As she filled her glass with water, she felt a breeze. But she knew none of the windows had been left open. Then she heard the sound of someone behind her. It was not the tell-tale sound of Gold's cane.

"Hello? Who's there?" she asked turning around.

"Belle? Belle! It's me, I've come to rescue you!" a voice said.

"Dad?"

Moe crushed her in a hug, lifting her off her feet. "Don't worry sweetie, you don't have to stay here any longer."

"Dad, I choose to be here! I like being here!" she told him.

"How can you like being here? Mr. Gold's a beast!"

"But not to me!"

"I cannot allow you to stay here though," his voice hardened. He then picked her up and put her over his shoulder and started to the door with her.

"Help! Mr. Gold! Help!" Belle yelled.

Gold appeared around the corner and pointed his gun at Moe French. He had heard Belle get up and followed her downstairs just to make sure she could get everything okay. He also stayed in the shadows as Moe talked to Belle. Gold couldn't deny it warmed his heart to hear his Belle choose to stay with him.

"Put her down French," Gold said sternly.

"You wouldn't shoot me, there's too big a chance you could hit her!"

Gold shrugged. "I wouldn't shoot to kill; it would upset Belle too much."

Moe didn't think Gold was serious, and continued to carry Belle out. Unfortunately for Moe, Gold was. Belle heard a loud boom go off, followed by Moe crashing to the floor.

"Rum?" Belle said, her voice shaking.

"Don't worry, I only shot him in the leg," he soothed her. Moe lay on the floor clutching at his leg, cursing Gold's name.

Gold got up and called Sharif Swan, who hurried over. Moe was arrested for breaking and entering, along with trying to kidnap Belle. She also concluded that Gold did not need to be arrested even though he shot Moe; it was in self-defense. Belle's safety was something Emma would not take any chance with, and Belle seemed safest with Mr. Gold.

As Emma left Mr. Gold's house, she saw Gold give Belle a tight hug. Could it really be possible they were in love? She almost dismissed the idea, but she noticed how careful he had been with Belle; and how Belle was always reliant and near him. And she hugged him back, leaning on him as he leaned on the couch.

Belle was definitely a beauty, she could have any man in town, but she chose Mr. Gold. Yes, she was blind, but Emma had the impression they had known each other before that.

"Do you think it's all over now?" Belle asked him.

"All what's over?"

"Everything that's been trying to separate us," she replied.

Gold squeezed Belle closer, if that was even possible, and whispered to her, "Yes, it's all over."

As Gold held Belle after all they had been through he would have to agree with Emma's thoughts, Belle was a blind beauty, but she wasn't just anyone's blind beauty, she was his blind beauty.

**Thanks to everyone who's read this! Also, reviews are still welcome Y'all are awesome!**


End file.
